Somewhere I Belong
by dewdrop721
Summary: In a world where people are tossed aside because of being different, one must learn to fall and get back up. Split apart and outcast because of their abilities these few teens were alone. Until they found somewhere to belong. AU.


So Alone

Courtney Bijou Follet was not an easily scared person. Neither was she easily upset. After years of learning to keep a pleasant expression while others were watching, she had become a great actress. She was able to hold her beautiful smile despite what she might've really felt.

This particular morning she was in a black mood. She was angry, scared and depressed. Just the night before, her parents had been arguing, not an unusual occurrence, and she'd happened to overhear. How could she not when they were screaming and screeching, each trying to overpower the other in their heated argument?

"_You never listen!" _

"_I don't need you to tell me what to do. I'm an adult!"_

"_Get the hell out of my face!"_

_The screams got louder and the insults and accusations more violent. Courtney tried her hardest to block out the noise. She wasn't here. She was in France looking at the lights in the city. She was standing in the Eiffel Tower overlooking the city and feeling the wind blow through her hair, gently caressing her cheeks._

_That was when she'd heard something expensive shattering against a wall and her mom yelling at her father in a string of French so fast even she almost lost herself in them._

_But she understood them all too clearly._

"_I don't need this! If that's how you feel then maybe I'll just leave! The villa in France is mine and there are plenty of schools there Julian! If you want me gone then we'll let Courtney decide who she stays with." _

_Courtney willed the tears pooling in her eyes not to fall. She lifted her hands to wipe the treacherous tears away and was even more horrified when her face was met with frigid ice._

_She looked down to see that her arms were tinged blue and looked frost bitten. Beginning at her fingers ice had coated her hands and was steadily creeping up her arms. Rather than completely cracking, it seemed to cling onto her, as if part of her body._

_Courtney looked further and was even more horrified to find that the change hadn't stopped there. The ends of her hair had lightened and were more whitish blue than her regular caramel and blond locks of hair. They were icy to the touch and even now she could see the faint mist from where her breath hit the air. She could see her own breath, which shouldn't have been possible since it was warm in the confines of her room._

_Courtney grabbed the edge of her vanity and looked into the mirror for the first time._

_She could barely hold back the shriek that wanted to burst from her throat as her appearance sunk in._

_She looked like she was frosting over._

_Backing away, hoping that the whole situation was just a nightmare, she pinched herself._

_The sharp sting only served to crush that hope._

_Her family was falling apart._

_And she was a freak._

_As she started walking to her bathroom she heard something go ping as one of her parents threw something else._

_She crept to her door and was horrified at what she saw lying outside her door._

_Her mother's wedding ring._

_She picked it up and set it in front of their family portrait._

_It wasn't just the end of her life._

_It was the end of her family. And there seemed to be nothing she could do about it._

Courtney almost began to cry at the memory, but she choked back the feelings and continued walking up to the entrance of her school.

She would not cry.

She would definitely not cry.

Besides the fact that she had an image to uphold, she worried that if she got upset again she might just turn in to an icicle in front of all her peers.

That would be an absolute disaster. The end of whatever was left of her life. Therefore she had to keep it in. The feelings and whatever cursed anomalies ran through her own body.

She had worn leggings under her skirt and had worn a long sleeved top to conceal the majority of her skin. Her hair was worn down covering her neck. She had even worn short boots to cover her feet.

She didn't know how long she could keep her freakiness hidden and was sure she needed every precaution to act as if she was no different from anyone else, because if anyone discovered she was a freak, she would probably snatched by the government.

She could only imagine being shoved in some vacuum sealed tube to be studied and poked and prodded.

It sent shivers up her spin and made her stomach queasy just thinking about it.

Even if that didn't happen, she would probably be run out of town.

And what would her parents think?

She could easily recall her parents saying how those people were menaces to society. How angry her father had been when some mutant had damaged one of his companies' buildings and they'd lost a significant amount of money.

She was now one of them.

A freak. A monster. A mutant.

She could never tell.

She pushed the unpleasant thoughts to the back of her mind and shook her head.

Now wasn't the time. What she needed to do was find Kelly and Jason.

Her best friend and boyfriend. She was sure that if she found them she could act as if none of the past events ever occurred.

She tried filling her mind with bright thoughts as she walked to her locker. As she put in the combination, one of the girls from the cheer squad ran up.

Mandy, one of the junior cheer squad had long black hair and big brown eyes. Right now the small girl looked almost guilty as she began to speak.

"Umm…Courtney…Mia told me to come get you."

"Why? Is something wrong?" Being Co-captain of the varsity squad it would come as no surprise if they came to her.

"Well yes...But it's not the squad…its more about you." She looked down as if she had seen something awful.

Her face full of confusion Courtney began to follow the girl as she ran off towards the gym.

A few moments later they came to the gym doors, which were surrounded by the rest of the team. They were whispering and shaking their heads as if they had seen something not only shocking but disgusting.

Mia turned around and the team went silent as they saw Courtney.

The captain walked up and she took Courtney's hand leading her to the glass window.

"I am so, so sorry Courtney. We were supposed to have an early meeting, but when we got here…" The cheerleader's words trailed off as Courtney saw for herself what every other member of the cheer squad had seen.

Two teens all over each other.

Lips locked and hands in places they shouldn't have been.

Completely absorbed in their...activity.

Shirts were lying on the floor and modesty had definitely been thrown to the wind.

They continued in their hormone induced frenzy unaware of their audience.

And still unbeknownst to them, Courtney had finally found Kelly and Jason.

She closed her eyes and bit her lip as traitorous tears filled her eyes. She turned around and ran off, ignoring the comforting words of her friends and teammates.

Whatever had been keeping her going seemed almost as broken as her heart. And for the first time in her life she truly felt alone.


End file.
